jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Judy
Judy is making a model of the solar system and is angry because her lab partners never showed up. Peter and Judy decide to enter Jumanji and get the clue "without wings you soar so high, now you must help the birds to fly". They encounter Alan and are shocked when an airplane comes flying right at them. It misses them and crashes revealing a woman named Dottie who got sucked into the game. She believes she's in Bermuda. Judy makes a deal with her: if they fix her plane, she'll fly them out of Jumanji. Judy fixes a hole in the wing with a leaf and sap and Dottie flies the group away just as a herd of wildebeests attack. Dottie starts to believe them, but a sudden hailstorm forces a crash-landing on a cloud. The cloud conceals a Jumaki village, what Alan terms as one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Jumanji. The Jumakis plan to drop them off the platform, but when Judy saves an egg from falling off the platform, the Jumakis change their minds. Fervish, the one Jumaki that can speak English, explains that the Jumakis believed they had come to destroy them and that was why they attacked them. Its also revealed that Jumanji's sun is a fake device that has a flame surrounded by panels that reflect the energy. Fervish explains that the Jumaki used to be a lot more powerful, but an evil black cloud has started attacking them and taking their eggs from them. Fervish reveals that the egg Judy saved is that of his own child which he guesses must've been left behind by the Black Cloud. The Black Cloud shows up and is revealed to be a blimp controlled by Ibsen who is the true enemy that the Jumaki have been dealing with. The kids, Alan and Dottie launch an unsuccessful attack on Ibsen trying to destroy the blimp, but fail and are caught by a steel claw Ibsen deploys. Ibsen reveals he plans to use the captured Jumakis to power his newest machine and the group notices a hole in the sky and realize that it must be how Dottie got there. Ibsen confirms that, but says the hole will soon close. Dottie apparently betrays them, but in reality she tricks Ibsen and helps the others escape the blimp. Dottie gets everyone back to the Jumaki village, then takes off, unwilling to help and risk the hole in the sky closing. She offers them to come with her, but Judy and Peter decide to stay and help and Alan gives up his chance to go home to do the same. Ibsen returns and collects the Jumaki eggs, but angry at Judy, Peter and Alan's interference in his plans, attacks the village, damaging it. Judy rallies the Jumakis in a massive attack on the blimp and Peter rescues the eggs during the attack. Ibsen fires a blast at them, but they dodge it and it bounces back off the panels surrounding the sun and destroys Ibsen's blimp, Ibsen parachutes to safety and survives. The hole in the sky closes and they're not sure if Dottie made it through, but hope so. Alan is disappointed, but believes there will be another hole someday that will free him. At the Jumaki village, Fervish translates from the Jumaki chief saying that not only did they save them, but in a way they gave them back their ability to fly. Judy realizes that they solved their clue and can now return home. Before they can leave, Fervish's egg hatches and he decides to call the baby Judy the Rescuer in honor of Judy's actions. Back home, Judy turns in her science project and the teacher questions her partners about planetary motion obviously knowing they left Judy to do all the work. Outside, Dottie flies across the sky having made it back, but Judy doesn't see her as she's not looking at the time. A week later in Jumanji, Oscar decides to play a prank on Peter with the juju tree sap. Category:Episodes